


Just a Scratch

by Shade_Wilson



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, This is super bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Wilson/pseuds/Shade_Wilson
Summary: Hank is injured. He under reacts. Peter over reacts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I started writing this like months ago and I was sick of it just staring at me, unfinished. So I quickly scrambled something together and I'm sorry it's awful.

“Peter, calm down. It’s no big deal.” 

 

“No big deal?!” Peter looked at his boyfriend as if he were crazy. “You have a fucking gash in your back and it's no big deal?!” 

 

Hank shrugged, wincing when he moved his shoulder. “It's just a scratch.”

 

“Just a scratch, my ass.” Peter grumbled as he pulled out the first aid kit. “I give you scratches. This is no fucking scratch.” 

 

“Do you even know how to stitch up a wound?” Hank glanced back at him. 

 

“Yeah, I've seen it on TV.” Peter said as he sprayed antibacterial spray on the wound. 

 

Hank hissed at the sting. “Oh great.” 

 

“Just close your eyes and think happy thoughts.” Peter said and began to stitch up the wound. 

 

“Like what?” Hank sighed, closing his eyes. 

 

“I dunno. Puppies, cheesecake, rainbows.” Peter listed. “....me.” 

 

Hank smiled softly. 

 

“Okay. All done.” Peter moved away. 

 

Hank looked over his shoulder. “Thanks Pete.” 

 

Peter kissed the back of his neck. “No problem.” 

 

Hank carefully climbed into bed, pulling Peter closer.

 

“What was your happy thought?” Peter asked softly as he snuggled into Hank’s side. 

 

“You.” Hank whispered. 

 

Peter snorted loudly.


End file.
